A Dance For Two
by eternal-sunshine21
Summary: Naraku is nearby and the night of the new moon is coming. The gang all decided that it would be best for Inuyasha to go with Kagome back to her time. Maybe they thought it would be a good idea, but Inuyasha finds that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.


**A Dance For Two**

A boy with yellow eyes, silver hair, and dog ears sniffed the sky. He grabbed the hilt of a sword that was strapped to his side.

"I can smell him," the boy growled. "He's close by."

Following him were a miko wearing a white and green school uniform, an exterminator with a two-tailed youkai next to her, a monk holding a long, golden staff, and tiny fox youkai with a bushy, golden tail.

"Inuyasha," Kagome, the miko, called out. "I don't think we need to be running after Naraku right now."

"Are you crazy, wench! He's so close. Can't you feel him?"

"Yes, I can sense the jewel shards nearby, but I still don't think it's wise to go after them when it's this close to dark."

"Since when are you afraid of the dark?" Inuyasha huffed.

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" Kagome spat.

"What she's trying to say," Sango, the exterminator, interrupted. "Is that tonight is the night of the new moon, and you know what happens on those nights, right?"

"Of course I do!" Inuyasha shot back. "But who cares! We can't waste any more time. The longer we wait, the faster we'll loose him, again!"

"But your well-being is more important to us," Miroku, the monk, stated.

"Keh, don't worry about my 'well-being,'" the hanyou growled. "Worry more about the jewel shards."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but we can't do that."

"Oh yeah, and why not!" the annoyed hanyou asked.

"SIT BOY!" The necklace around his neck began to glow and force Inuyasha done to the ground. He tried with all his might not to go down, but it was in vain. The hanyou hit the earth with an enormous thud, causing a hole to be engraved in the dirt.

"Why did you do that!" he yelled at Kagome, who he knew very well was the person who did that to him.

"You're so thick headed, Inuyasha! Can't you see that we're all worried about you!"

Inuyasha was about to make a snide remark back to her until Miroku interrupted. "Don't you think it's a little odd that we can detect him so well? We haven't moved from our spot in a while and yet it seems that he's coming closer."

"So?"

"So that means that he feels safe."

"Heh."

"Look, I think it's best that you go to Kagome's time, just for tonight. Naraku is up to something and we can't afford to figure out what exactly it is tonight."

"I think that's a great idea, houshi-sama," Sango agreed.

"Why, thank you, my dear Sango," the monk replied with glee.

Slap!

"Lay off, pervert! Now's not the time to grab my butt!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both rolled their eyes. Leave it up to Miroku to screw up a simple compliment.

"So what do you say, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a broad smile on her face.

"Don't tell me you're going along with this!"

"Why shouldn't I!" Kagome screamed. "I care about you, and I don't want to see you die because of some stupid jewel!" Kagome was on the verge of tears. Upon seeing this, Inuyasha quickly changed from arrogant to worried.

"Ka-Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry," Inuyasha tried to reassure her, but it was really helping. Finally, he gave up. "Fine! I'll go to your time, but we're going to leave bright and early tomorrow morning and go after Naraku. Agreed?"

Kagome perked up. "Agreed!"

_**Five Hundred Years Later**_

"Mom, I'm back!" Kagome called. Inuyasha followed behind her, still a little upset at having to come here.

"Oh, hello, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi greeted. "I see Inuyasha is with you." Inuyasha looked at her mother, bowed his head, and relocated his gaze.

"Yeah, he'll be staying for the night."

"That's nice, dear. I'll make sure to make your favorite meal," she directed toward Inuyasha. "Ramen." Inuyasha didn't change his position. The only movement that could be detected were the twitch of his ears. Kagome and her mother noticed and giggled. He was so cute. Too bad those dog ears were going to be gone for a while.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Inuyasha sat Indian-style on Kagome's bed, his leg moving a mile a minute. He hated being in Kagome's era. There was nothing for him to do. The only thing he was allowed to do was sit and watch Kagome study, but he could only take that for so long. Even though his demon side was gone, it was still hard for him to sit still.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Please be still. I can't concentrate."

"Well, if you would give me something to do then I wouldn't bother you so much."

"Oh no!" Kagome started. "If I give you anything to do, you'll more than likely hurt yourself or break it. No, I thinks it's best that you stay up here with me."

"But Kagome!"

He was starting to get on her last nerve. "Fine! If you want something to do then go downstairs and play with Souta."

_**Downstairs**_

Inuyasha walked into the living room. No one was there. _'Hmm…I wonder where Souta went,' _he wondered.

He walked over to the couch and sat himself down. "When I get back, I'm going to give that monk a piece of my mind. This is the worst idea he's come up with so far, and that's saying something!"

Inuyasha situated his head on the palm of his hand. A sigh issued forth. He roamed the living room with his eyes. For some reason, the place looked new. He'd been to Kagome's house before, but he never really took the time to look around. Soon Kagome's mother walked in.

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened. She had never seen him like this. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, it's me," he assured her, annoyed at her staring.

"Of course it is. Why aren't you up with Kagome?"

"I was bothering her."

"Oh, well don't worry about it. She'll be better tomorrow," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Keh."

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to a door at the side of the room. Inuyasha watched her, wondering what lay behind it. She opened the door and began to shuffle some things around. At last, she brought out with her a giant contraption. Inuyasha perked up. What was she up to?

Mrs. Higurashi reached down and came back up with a giant, orange cord. She walked over to the wall and put the cord into the wall. Now Inuyasha was interested.

"Oh, I forgot something," Mrs. Higurashi commented. She walked out of the room, leaving a curious hanyou alone, with the device.

Inuyasha cautiously roamed towards the device. What could it be? He sniffed the device, touched the device, and sniffed it some more. Finally figuring out that the sniffing wasn't helping, he decided to just touch and look. He looked up and down, up and down, and up some more. Something suddenly caught his eye. There were giant blocks that protruded from the handle of the machine. Maybe if he pressed it…

"Ahhhh!" Inuyasha screamed. A loud, alarming sound issued from the device. "What the…" He tried pressing the other blocks, but they only seemed to make it louder. He covered his ears. There was only one thing to do…

He took out Tetsusaiga and began to pounce on the machine. His slashes didn't seem to do anything either; it only seemed to make the monster even angrier. He kept striking, praying that something would happen, something good.

"Tetsusaiga!"

He slammed, full force, down on the contraption. It raised up on its hind legs and latched onto Inuyasha's hoari. He pulled and pushed, trying desperately to free himself. It was hopeless. The beast had gotten him. If he was a half demon, he could pull himself out of this in no time. There was only one solution…

Inuyasha raised his sword. "Tetsusaiga!" He pulled it quickly down.

"Ahhh!"

_**Back In Feudal Japan**_

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared in disbelief.

"Wha-what did you do to yourself?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"Keh," was the flustered hanyou's response.

"Your…hair." Miroku couldn't hold it back anymore. He laughed so hard, harder than he ever had before. He lost his balance and found himself on the ground, still laughing. Shippo joined him.

Kagome tried to stop everyone, but she was finding it hard not to laugh herself. "Inuyasha had a little run-in with the vacuum. I'm sure if you had have been there then the same would've happened to you."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, his bob blowing in the wind.

Pow!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_So what do ya'll think? This is something I wrote for a contest that a club I joined on deviantart is hosting. I think this took me about an hour and a half, so it didn't take me too long. I rather enjoyed...and laughed at...this. _**

**_eternalsunshine21_**


End file.
